Losers Stick Together
by Randomfandoms64
Summary: Losers in College together dealing with their issues brought on by It. They help each other along the way.


"Richie I swear to God, if you don't help me with this I'm gonna murder you."

"Oh but Eds, you could never make good on that threat." Came the dramatic reply.

"Yeah? Just watch me dipshit." Eddie hissed heaving the box of junk into his arms. He waited for Richie to pick up another box too before walking alongside him into the building.

"This is all your shit anyway! If you had just listened when I told you to do this we wouldn't be having this issue would we?" He snapped with no real rage. Richie just gave him a lopsided smile and continued walking. Bystanders were now watching the two playfully fight with each other because, this wasn't the clubhouse and, they weren't exactly being quiet.

Though as soon as they entered their dorm Richie shut the door and wrapped his long arms around Eddie's torso. Eddie let out a surprised squeal at the action and almost dropped the box he'd been holding. "You're gonna make me drop your shit, asshole!" He cried out in fury. Richie only hummed and buried his face in Eddie's neck in response. They stayed like that for a few minutes just standing there, Eddie with the box in his arms and Richie with his face buried in his boyfriend's neck before Eddie eventually pulled away. Leaving himself cold in absent of Richie's touch.

"Alright, come on Rich, we have all year for that. Let's get these boxes put away so we can actually enjoy ourselves." He spoke in a soft voice. He would've stayed like that for as long as he could but the box was getting heavy and he wanted to hurry this up so they could finally sit down and relax. Richie seemed to understand that too because the next second he was turning away and was gone. For a moment Eddie feared he'd became upset with him. He had just gone and left without a word after Eddie's little comment. But no, Richie wasn't like that, and it was proven only a few moments later when he reappeared with two more boxes. After he was done putting those down he waited for Eddie this time letting them walk back out together, hand in hand.

About an hour later the boxes were all emptied and put away gracefully, and the two were cuddled up on the bed, Eddie in Richie's lap, planning out what they were going to need to do for the next day. Richie only hummed at the ideas Eddie threw his way, but it had never necessarily bothered him that he did that, knowing that he'd tell him what he thought, casually in a conversation later.

Richie always did this. He'd act as though he wouldn't be listening to a word Eddie was saying and later he'd bring it up and tell him his thoughts on the subject. Because, that was Richie, as much as he pretended he didn't care he had a heart of gold.

Besides that though, He had a pretty good idea that Richie being so cuddly right now was due to the fact he'd had absolutely no sleep in the last three days. It must've finally started to take it's affect on him which Eddie was internally grateful for.

His boyfriend was such a big insomniac. He rarely ever got sleep ever and occasionally when he did he had nightmares over the incident with It so long ago.

They were all still dealing with the aftermath of the darkness that It had brought upon them.

Eddie still would have panic attacks about it in the middle of the day, though he wouldn't use a fake inhaler for it anymore.

He knew Stan would space out for a bit sometimes, deep in thought, thinking about the what if's.

Beverly hasn't dated anyone yet for fear that all men were like her father, even though the Losers had all shown her by now that not every guy was like that.

Ben had turned most of his fat into muscle during highschool but still didn't think he was good enough for anyone.

Mike was much like Stan and would theorize the possibilities of what could have happened with the others until they'd remind him It was gone.

Bill, Bill had accepted Georgie's death after It but the memories of his little brother coming back and taunting him haunted his thoughts constantly he never flat out told any of them but they knew.

Richie only had the nightmares occasionally but they were graphic, so graphic that once in Highschool Eddie had come over during the night to see if he could sleepover, only to find Richie crying and puking up his guts in the toilet because he'd seen all the Losers being ripped apart by the clown.

So yeah, they were all still messed up from It.

The train of thought vanished as suddenly as it had come on though, leaving Eddie to realize the sun had disappeared, dragging all it's warm light with it. He also knew Richie had most definitely had fallen asleep by now. He could hear his soft breaths coming out quiet and even next to his ear.

He sighed in contentment. Their lives were about to change drastically, no doubt with starting College, and sharing a room. College was supposed to be the time where you experience what the adult life was like and make life long friends along the way, the ones that you keep with you through life. But if Eddie was being honest, he already had found those friends.

Yeah sure he'd make friends in College, but none of those people would know what it was like to defeat a demonic, flesh-eating clown at thirteen. One of which that could turn your greatest fears into a reality. No one could ever relate to that. No one would even believe that he had experienced it. No one besides his friends and boyfriend.

So maybe things would change. Maybe he'd find new friends, or dye his hair red, or become a nurse even. But no matter how hard things got or how different they became he'd always have his friends by his side.

He was so ready to start this new piece of his life.


End file.
